


Reunite the Love from the Past

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: Dorktors [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, DoctorAU, M/M, bjin - Freeform, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken





	Reunite the Love from the Past

Hanbin never had anyone else close to him except Jiwon and his Jinhwan hyung.He was a quiet and timid kid. His looks and stare can always scare the other kids off that's why Jiwon kinda stuck to him until now. Hanbin considered his cousin as his best friend. The one who always understands him the best in every situation. The one who can make him feel better ever since they were still kids.

He knew Jiwon like the back of his hands but he hadn't realized it until now that Jiwon never had a steady relationship again after that one time he broke up with his first boyfriend.

The only thing he could remember the day Jiwon drowned himself in alcohol was him saying 'It wouldn't work out' before he passed out. Hanbin noted that his cousin said, It wouldn't instead of It didn't.  
Hanbin never thought of it before until Jinhwan brought it up in one boring day.

"Hey,Binnie?" Jinhwan called but didn't even spare a look at his boyfriend who was busy reading a magazine. The two were on a day off and decided to stay inside Hanbin's condo and just cuddle. The younger was lying on their bed with Jinhwan lying on top of him while busying himself on the phone.

"Hmm?" Hanbin hummed in response, his eyes never leaving the page of the book as he caressed the older's tummy ,brushing the exposed skin there and automatically giving goosebumps to the other.

"You've been with Jiwon since you were kids right?"  
Hanbin just nodded even though the older can't see him.  
"Do you know his type?" The smaller asked curiously ,causing his boyfriend to glance at him in a fleeting second.  
"Don't know. Hyung's relationships are always random." Hanbin murmured, his attention still on the magazine.  
"I've been with you and Jiwon for how many years but I haven't seen him going out with someone until now." Jinhwan said thoughtfully ,feeling his boyfriend finally giving him little of his attention. "I mean, sure he always has one night stands but that's it. I haven't seen him being serious at all."

Hanbin hummed again before kissing the top of the older's head. "Maybe he's not ready yet." He answered without a care as his hand travelled upwards.  
Jinhwan rolled his eyes before choking up a moan when Hanbin's fingers suddenly brushed against his nipples.

"Y-Yah ,don't distract me. And don't joke with me. Jiwon is older than you and you already have me." His breath caught in a gasp as Hanbin gave a soft bite on his neck.

"Because you seduced me ,hyung." Hanbin whispered before easily changing their position so he could be on the top. His magazine thrown somewhere the room.  
"W-Who's seducing who?" Jinhwan looked scandalized at that. "You're the one who 'accidentally' kissed me on the lips!"

"That's because you're biting your lips sexily while solving your math homework.I can't help but to have a taste too." Hanbin slowly lifted the older's shirt up until his chest and admired the beauty in front of him. No matter how many times he had seen Jinhwan naked, he can't still help but to stare and be amazed by his boyfriend's soft complexion.

 

Aish ,this kid. ,Jinhwan thought to himself before clearing his throat and sliding his knee between Hanbin's thighs. He changed his expression and looked seductively at his boyfriend who licked his lips in desire.

"If you want proper seduction, I'll happily do it for you ,pretty boy." Jinhwan said sweetly before biting his lower lip and tugging Hanbin's shirt off. 

The younger willingly gave in and gave a lick on Jinhwan's nipple. The shorter moaned and slowly brushed his knee against Hanbin's crotch to create a small friction ,causing the other to groan.

"Hey, babe?" Jinhwan called again while running his hands on the taller's firm chest and abs.  
"Yes baby?"  
"I want to introduce Jiwon to my best friend.Is it okay?" He asked ,making Hanbin look at him with thoughtful expression. Jinhwan knew Hanbin might not agree with him. Not because he was protective over his cousin but because he doesn't like meddling with other's business ,especially when it comes to lovelife. He believed that every person had their own mind and control over their life.

"Please?" Jinhwan asked again with puppy eyes before lifting his head to Hanbin's ear and giving a kiss just under it where he knew the younger's weak spot were.  
"One condition." Hanbin suddenly stated. "I get to mark you anywhere I want."

Jinhwan smirked and gave a peck on his lips. "You got yourself a deal, hottie."

Hanbin grinned and started to consume his deal.

 

~Linebreak~

 

"Juuuuunnnee ,come on~" Jinhwan pouted with pleading eyes as he clasped his hands on his chest in front of his best friend.

"No Jinhwan." June answered firmly before rolling his eyes when the older pouted even more.

 

Meet Koo Junhoe AKA June. He was Jinhwan's best friend since pre school. They were not the same age but they became classmates when Jinhwan started later than most kids his age. His parent's works affected his enrollment that's why he was held back.   
Jinhwan was easily bullied back when they were kids because of his small and feminine stature. Contrast to June who was scarily tall ,confident, and blunt to everyone, even to their teachers.

They became friends when someone tripped Jinhwan and laughed at him when he fell on the mud. June suddenly appeared behind the bullies and poured a small bucket of mud on their heads and gave them a deadly glare when they turned to him.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? You have a problem with me ,you uglies?" June asked with raised eyebrows. Jinhwan was looking at them worriedly when the two boys who bullied him cried like a baby and ran to their moms. One of them peed on his pants because when he looked back ,June was still glaring at them.

"You're kinda scary." Jinhwan finally said when June looked satisfied at what he did.The taller turned to him with raised eyebrows.   
"You're not scared?"  
Jinhwan giggled and stood up from the ground."No! You're also cute too!"  
June blushed and sputtered in embarrassment. "I'm NOT cute."  
"Yes ,you are." Jinhwan smiled before frowning when he realized that his clothes were dirty. "My mom would scold me."  
June looked at his clothes too and clicked his tongue. "Come on, I'll talk to your mom."  
The smaller's eyes brightened and nodded his head. He held the other's hand and pulled him towards his mother.

From then ,they became inseparable until Jinhwan had to accelerate two grades so he could be with kids on his age. Jinhwan was the one who cried the most even though Junhoe was younger than him. It took them an overnight on Jinhwan's house and a tub of ice cream before the older finally stopped crying.  
They separated ways in college when they applied in different courses. Jinhwan on a university with Medicine while Junhoe pursued his dreams with music. Though they became very busy, they never forgot to inform each other with their whereabouts.

"Come on Juneee ,haven't you still forgotten that jerk who cheated on you?" Jinhwan asked ,expecting Junhoe to react, in which the taller did, much to Jinhwan's satisfaction.

"Damn ,okay fine. Jeez ,how many times do I have to tell you that he DIDN't cheat on me. We separated ways in good terms." June explained with a frown but the smaller was busy cheering that he didn't even hear what he said. "Aish ,this hyung."

"So tomorrow? I swear, Hanbin's cousin is really ,really funny person and a complete gentleman." Jinhwan assured.

"Whatever. Just don't come to me whining if it didn't work out."

"Deal! Now ,come on, let's play overwatch at my house. My mom missed you so much." His statement made Junhoe smile when he remembered his best friend's family who basically adopted him since he and Jinhwan became friends.  
"I missed her and uncle too." Junhoe said, causing Jinhwan to smile at him fondly.  
"Come on then. I already informed them about our arrival and mom prepared your favorite foods."  
Junhoe smirked at him before patting his head.  
"Race there? Last to arrive there will drink my sister's tea."  
Jinhwan looked at him in horror as the taller dashed ahead of him.  
"YAH!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!" he screamed before following his so called best friend.

 

Jinhwan let out a full blown smile when the reception desk called him to tell him about his visitor.   
'What a great timing ,June-yah.' , he thought while removing his surgical gown and throwing it on a bin. His best friend knew about his surgery and perfectly calculated the time when he will be done.

"Dr. Kim? I'll wait for you and Jiwon on the lounge okay?" Jinhwan asked his boyfriend sweetly who only nodded while washing his hands.  
With a good mood, he walked out of the OR to meet his best friend.

"Hey, June!" he almost squealed when he saw a familiar tall figure looking at his phone. When June looked up, he smiled and went to the smaller boy.  
"Fresh from the surgery, I presumed?"

"I hate how you're always on time when meeting me." Jinhwan pouted, remembering the times when June will always call on his lunch, dinner, before night time. The taller even knew if he was not sleeping yet and still reviewing for his exams even without asking for his schedule.

"You're not the only one who has a smart brain here, tea cup." Junhoe stated, amused with his best friend's antics.  
"I thought you already stopped calling me tea cup? I'm not that small, you know?!" Jinhwan exclaimed, his arms fluttering like a bird.

"Aigoo, let's face it. You haven't grown since college." June said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.  
"I hate you. I'm glad you drank your sister's tea yesterday. It's a shame you didn't die." The smaller said with raised eyebrow as June's smug face turned into a scowl.

"I'm already used to it okay?"  
Jinhwan crunched up his nose in disgust.  
"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" he asked.  
"It's a bad thing ,obviously. Just advantageous when it comes to our bets cause even if I lose, I'm immune."  
Jinhwan nodded in agreement with grim expression. "Also a bad thing for me then.It's a relief you suck at every game we play."  
June scoffed at his statement before looking around him.  
"Oh yes!" Jinhwan suddenly exclaimed in realization before tugging his best friend towards their cafeteria. "Come! They're waiting for us there."  
"They?"  
"Yep. Hanbin and Jiwon."  
"Jiwon?"  
"What are you ,deaf ? Yes ,Jiwon.Hanbin's cousin you know.The one that I want to introduce to you." Jinhwan said, his small eyes glinting in amusement and anticipation.  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" June murmured, earning a scoff from the smaller male.  
"You still haven't seen him and you're already being this negative."  
"Because I don't trust your taste. Look at your boyfriend, for example."  
"Hey!" Jinhwan protested, clearly offended by what he said. "Hanbin is a decent man. More than decent ,actually. He's responsible, gentleman-" "Yeah sure, he made out with you even though you're still not dating yet." "Don't interrupt! That's different! Anyways, he's kind, smart, and he makes me happy.If I were to list all of them, Hanbin and Jiwon will wait for years."  
"Whatever. You're obviously being biased. You overlooked his grumpiness."  
"Not important." Jinhwan waved his hand. "I love the grumpy him.It makes him look cute."  
"Argh! I want to throw up." June said in fake disgust as Jinhwan smirked before scanning the cafeteria. The smaller grinned widely when he saw his boyfriend waving at him with a dimpled smile.  
"Whip." June muttered ,causing the older to elbow him on the side.  
"Come on, Salty June. Let's get to your Prince charming already."  
June scoffed as they trudge towards Jinhwan's boyfriend.  
Hanbin's arm automatically went around Jinhwan's waist as the two kissed each other on the lips.  
"Hey." They both said when they parted.Jinhwan's eyes crinkled in amusement when Hanbin leaned down on his ear to whisper.  
"I miss you."  
"Gosh ,Bin. You're so cheesy sometimes." The smaller said with a roll of his eyes before tiptoeing. "But ,I miss you too ,Doctor Kim."  
"Ugh ,I want to throw up." June said the same time Jiwon stated ,"You guys are cute and all but you have to stop"  
Hanbin and Jinhwan looked at the two before the smaller smirked. "I told you, they are perfect match."  
"I don't understand your logic ,babe but sure." Hanbin said before looking at June. "Glad you came."  
"Do I have a choice?" June asked sarcastically. "Your boyfriend practically begged me to come."  
"You need a life, June. You're always working and it's not good." Jinhwan pouted.  
"Whatever.Let's just get over with this." June said before his eyes settled on Jiwon who was staring at him intently. "Bobby." He stated casually.  
Jiwon didn't even look fazed by it and just nodded his head with a gummy smile.  
"Ju-ne yah. Glad to see you again."  
Hanbin coughed slightly while Jinhwan's eyes widened comically. Hearing both of their best friends calling each other on first name basis made Jinhwan want to faint. It's weird but good kind of weird. It sounded so familiar that even Hanbin found himself looking at the two with slightly confused expression.  
But that all cleared up when Jinhwan almost exclaimed, "W-What??? What did you call him?" The smallest among them sputtered, causing the three guys to look at him with amused expression.  
Jinhwan was just too cute for his own good.  
"Bobby duh." June said with a roll of his eyes, trying to sound as nonchalant as he can when in reality, his mind was going haywire right now.  
"Isn't that-"  
"My ex boyfriend's name? Yeah. Bobby or Jiwon is my ex." The taller said again. He forced the choke that was threatening to expose him down his throat.  
Yes, his ex who Jinhwan thought cheated on him. Though, June's answer was true. He and Bobby or Jiwon separated as friends even though he still love the idiot.  
"Oh gosh." Jinhwan said in exasperation. "I don't even know how can you say it so bluntly. This is so awkward."  
"He's always like that, Jinan." Jiwon mused, clearly enjoying the look at the smaller's face. "And to be fair, we're always awkward with each other even while we were dating back then."  
June glanced up at Jiwon for millisecond, catching the fond look on his face. His cheeks heated up slightly as he desperately prayed that no one will notice.  
"Well, at least you guys don't have to get to know each other. Just fuck, kiss, then date." Hanbin shrugged, earning himself a slap on his arm as June and Jiwon's eyes widened. They glanced at each other before looking away in embarrassment.  
"Bin! Gosh, you're worst at this. How did you even scored a date with me?" Jinhwan almost screeched. "You're saying it in wrong order. Just date, kiss, then fuck. That should be it."  
June and Jiwon rolled their eyes in exasperation.  
"Because that's what you did when you guys met." Jiwon said sarcastically causing Jinhwan to blush in embarrassment at the memory of how his and Hanbin's love story started.  
"Hey! It's his fault. He kissed me first before asking me out on a date." The smaller defended before hiding his face on his boyfriend's chest.  
"What can I do, he's irresistible." Hanbin just shrugged while wrapping his arms around his cute little hyung that he loved so much.  
If anything, this made Jinhwan blush more as June huffed ,half in exasperation ,half in fondness.  
"Anyway, like I've said. Just help yourselves guys. I mean ,you two broke up but Jiwon didn't forget about you ,June."The surgeon said bluntly, causing Jiwon to sputter in embarrassment while June to look at him with wide eyes.  
Really, Hanbin has no filter on his mouth at all.  
"Agree. June kept on thinking about him too." Jinhwan piped in, adding fire to the smoke.  
"Kim Jinhwan!" June exclaimed with a glare, his cheeks tainting with red color as Jiwon stared at him intently. He can almost hear the gears on his head.  
"Just date come on.Don't make it hard for all of us." Jinhwan rolled his eyes before holding Hanbin's hand and pulling him with him ,away from the two.  
"I'm NOT interested right now!" June said helplessly.  
"You're bad at lying June, try again!" His best friend retorted.  
"Jinhwan-"  
The said male stopped and walked back to his best friend and squished his cheeks between his small hands. He flashed a genuine kind and worried smile on his face.  
"Just ..try okay? You're both not getting any younger. Hanbin and I just want you to be happy ,like us."  
The taller of the two sighed and nodded his head.  
"Fine. If this doesn't work, don't blame us."  
Jinhwan beamed at him before planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"It will work. Trust me." He winked before turning to Jiwon and suprising the other by kicking him on the shin, causing him to cry out in pain.  
"Don't make my best friend cry again or I'll beat you to a pulp." Jinhwan warned with a glare before going back to his boyfriend who patted his head fondly.  
"Do you think this is a wise decision?" Hanbin asked his boyfriend when they were finally meters away from June and Jiwon.  
"Don't worry, Bin. They still love each other. They will make it work." Jinhwan smiled sweetly at him, thinking of Jiwon's jealous face when he kissed June on his cheek.  
"Whatever you say babe. You're always right anyway so why am I still asking?" Hanbin grinned at him before snaking his arm around the smaller's waist. "So, my condo?"  
Jinhwan smirked up at him seductively before winking sexily. "Sure thing, doctor."

Later that night, after their hot session, June and Jiwon sent them a picture of them kissing with a caption: I hate how you two are always right.

But still, thank you ;)

 

-JunBob


End file.
